brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.9-Shirley-keeldar
Brick!club 1.3.9: Fin joyeuse de la joie Or, The Penny Drops. To start this off on a happy note, further appreciation for French verbs: s’accouder, to lean your elbow (coud) against something, which reminds me of a similar, equally useful verb: s’adosser, to lean your back (dos) against something. How beautifully concise, good job, French. Anyway, back over to the actual events, much pain as that may cause. The guys have left, the girls are waiting, there’s all kinds of noise and movement going on outside. One of the diligences stops outside and Fantine is surprised by it, because she thought diligences never stopped. (Can anyone advise what that’s all about?) I’m having trouble knowing what to make of Favourite’s response. It’s an interesting mix of condescension, creativity, and lack of curiosity. Of course there’s nothing interesting about the diligence stopping, look, I can make up an explanation for it right off the top of my head, why do you have to be so unworldly, Fantine, you don’t know anything about life. Like everyone else I’ve been enjoying Favourite’s tinkly tough-as-nails deal, but she is definitely not the friend that Fantine needs. Anyway. Eventually they all remember that they’ve been waiting for an hour, and then a server brings over a letter. It’s time for the surprise! Everyone grab your safety blankets! This might be the douchiest letter I’ve ever read in my life. Even considering that the other three girls are in it for fun and profit rather than love, this is still the worst letter. Obviously, though they all signed it, Tholomyès wrote it; it takes an especially advanced stage of douchebaggery to come up with things like “of course you ladies wouldn’t know much about parents, amirite.” Aaaaaaah. The whole import of this letter is just incredibly gross. “We’re such good dutiful sons that we’re going back home to our parents to start our real lives with real women, not trashy grisettes like you, bye, have a nice life, don’t be mad, it was fun while it lasted!” Ughhhh. OH but they paid for the dinner! Wasn’t that so incredibly thoughtful, just fuck all y’all, I can’t. The girls also come to the conclusion that it’s Thomlomyès’s handiwork, and they’re delighted with it. I mean, okay, fine, not like they really care that much, and also (presumably…?) they aren’t left with children they can’t take care of. And Fantine laughs with them, oh, sweetie, no. :( Next up: oh no Fantine those are ALSO bad people stay away Commentary Pilferingapples Ah, what lovely verbs this chapter! Yes, all verbs. Nothing else going on here— *weeps* What gets me is that Favourite is probably right about the coaches? Tholomyes and co. made arrangements to be picked up at the restaurant, and so the coaches stopped. What could be simpler!…than ditching the mother of your child. And I wonder how sincere we should read the other girls’ amusment? I mean, I don’t think they’re grieving, but if an actress wanted to read that whole “must be Tholomyes’ idea” bit with an eyeroll because UGH THOLOMYES SO TACKY, I would not question that acting decision! (And thank you for continuing the previews, agh I love your writeups already, never leave)